


A Threat

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke reminds Haru of his recent threat. </p><p>A threat Haru clearly did not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threat

Floating in the secluded pool at Iwatobi Swim Club was Haru. Sousuke's eyes skimmed over the pale boy's wet skin. He had only come here to practice his freestyle. Coach Sasabe had reluctantly given him spare keys to use the pool. Sousuke did not expect Haru to be here swimming alone though.

"What are you doing here?" Sousuke with venom dripping off his voice questioned. With a stoic face Haru's deep sea eyes narrowed towards the taller boy.

"Swimming." Haru stated in a robotic like tone of voice.

"Tch." With aggressive movements Sousuke dived into the indoor pool to join Haru. He would have to simply ignore the blank faced boy.

With a powerful snap of his legs Sousuke began swimming laps in the large pool. "Rin is not yours." Haru called from his side of the pool. The tone Haru used however stopped Sousuke from swimming. With a thrash of his legs he immediately appeared in front of the floating Haru.

"Did you not understand my threat?" Sousuke growled with clenched fists and narrowed eyes. With an uncaring mask Haru looked away. He clearly planned to ignore Sousuke's question.

"Answer me." Sousuke ordered, Haru instead silently dived underneath the waters clear surface and swam to the pools wall. Sousuke however swam after him. He refused to let the boy escape. With speed Sousuke cut through the water like a knife through butter. He roughly slammed Haru's front against the pools smooth wall.

The raven haired boys back now stuck firmly to Sousuke's broad torso. "Wasn't the threat enough?" Sousuke asked with a dark tone of voice.

"I seemed to have forgotten the threat." Haru bravely spat out ignoring the deadly warmth radiating off Sousuke. "Stay out of Rin's way." Sousuke proceeded to bite down on Haru's neck . The pale flesh quickly turned red and began to bleed from the bite. Haru held back his painful groan his body urged him to runaway.

Sousuke bit along Haru's neck, each time he bit down harder and harder drawing more blood and earning restrained groans of pleasure and pain. "You" Sousuke began with bloodied teeth. "Belong" his large hands slipped into the front of Haru's jammers where his half-hard cock hid. Sousuke gripped Haru's member roughly this time Haru let out a throaty moan, smirking Sousuke began to pump him with each stroke his blunt nails dragged along the sensitive skin. "To." Sousuke removed his hand from Haru's now fully hard dick. He slipped off his and Haru's tight jammers. Haru's body shivered in anticipation, his bottom half was fully exposed now. Sousuke's hungry eyes ravished the view.

Sousuke forcibly shoved three digits into Haru's mouth. Reluctantly Haru coated them in a thick coat of saliva. Sousuke pulled his fingers out of Haru's hot mouth; aggressively he pushed all three fingers into Haru's hot entrance. Haru cried out in pain as Sousuke stretched him all at once. With each bit of movement Haru gasped and squirmed in pain. Until Sousuke hit the spot. Haru moaned as a jolt of painful pleasure ran through him.

"Me." Sousuke finished his sentence as he pulled out his fingers; desperately he forced his full length into Haru's tight depths. He angled himself so he hit the spot with each thrust into Haru. Haru clawed at the cement outside of the pool with burning eyes.

Noticing his pain Sousuke began to pump Haru roughly earning loud gasps and moans. He then continued to thrust into Haru. The pleasure exploded through him. Haru was so tight and hot.

Sousuke started thrusting harder and harder and deeper sending Haru over the edge. With each thrust he gripped Haru tighter until his body shook from overwhelming pleasure.

Haru eventually came into Sousuke's warm hand with a loud moan. The feeling of his climaxing body around his member sent Sousuke over the edge. His warm liquid filled Haru completely.

"Keep that in mind." Sousuke pulled out of the flushed nude, bleeding and panting Haru. Sousuke pulled his suit up and climbed out of the pool.

That was enough practice for tonight.


End file.
